Sacrifice
by Don Melon Lord
Summary: A short story.


**DML: I do not own GA. Enjoy.**

* * *

Mikan was startled. Something had gone wrong with the barrier that surrounded where she was locked up. In her 6 years locked up there, she never felt any disturbances in the barrier, not counting the annual Christmas visits by a certain someone.

Cautiously, she crept to the door and opened it slightly. She was about to creep out and make a run for it when she heard a noise at her balcony. Spinning on her heel, she saw the raven haired lad looking rugged and injured.

"Natsume!" she gasped and closed the door, rushing towards him to tend to his wounds. "What happened?"

"It's nice to see you too," he chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I'm fine, don't worry."

Mikan looked up and noticed how much Natsume has changed. He looks so grown up, yet she remembers how they met like it happened yesterday.

So much had happened.

She threw her arms around him and gave him a tight hug, which he returned.

"I miss you," she whispered.

"Me too," he replied, "Everyday."

And breaking their embrace, Mikan led Natsume to her bed to talk.

"Mikan," Natsume whispered to her, "Do you remember, this is how we first met?"

Mikan glared playfully at him even though she was blushing. How could she ever forget their meeting- he stole her undies!

"What about it, pervert!" she took a pillow and aimed it at his face, but he caught it in time.

With the pillow hiding his expression, he gave a bitter smile and sighed, "Nothing, just reminiscing."

Mikan lowered the pillow and saw a poker faced Natsume. Worried, she waved her hand in front of his face, trying to grab his attention. He looked at her and smiled, reassuring her.

Mikan smiled back and asked how everyone was doing.

And as usual, everyone misses her so much, especially Hotaru. But they couldn't tell them about the little visits Natsume pays her or the Elementary School Principal would get suspicious. Mikan was always saddened by that fact as she misses everyone very much too.

Natsume saw tears welling up in her chocolate brown eyes and caught the first tear that fell. Mikan looked up towards him and held his hand after he brushed her cheek.

After what seemed like an infinite moment of brown against crimson, Natsume leaned in and gently put his lips against hers. He lingered at the spot for a moment before moving around her lips. Mikan went in the opposite direction and placed one hand on Natsume's cheek and the other on his chest.

Natsume waited for and opening and slid his tongue in, feeling in inside of Mikan's mouth, dancing with her tongue. Mikan was about to return the favour but, Natsume broke the kiss. Wasting no time he pushed her onto her bed in a way that whilst she lay on her bed, he was on top of her.

Stunned, Mikan wanted to get up but Natsume kissed her again.

"Natsume," Mikan gasped for her breath as the kiss broke. "I love you."

And in a short breath, Natsume whispered back, "I love you too."

* * *

"_Mikan."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You won't be locked up anymore."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Don't ask so many questions, Noisy."_

"_Baka."_

"_Ichigo."_

"_Sneaky fox."_

"_Stupid girl."_

" _I love you too."_

"_I love you more."_

* * *

The brunette awoke from the best sleep she's had in the past 6 years. The sun was up and the clouds were at bay. She sat up and stretched and looked down towards the other person in her bed. Smiling sweetly down at him she reached down and stroked his hair.

"Good morning Natsume," Mikan sighed happily, "Last night was great, but it's morning now. Wake up sleepy head."

But Natsume was still.

Mikan felt something was wrong and shrugged him, no response. She gently tapped his cheeks but Natsume was still frozen.

"Ha ha, joke's over, c'mon wake up!" Mikan took another pillow and smacked his chest with some force.

Not a muscle moved.

Mikan's eyes widened as she placed her ear over his chest, trying to hear a heartbeat.

Silence.

She felt for a pulse on his neck and wrist.

None.

She sat up and stared down at the motionless Natsume for five minutes, hoping he would jump up and tell her it was all a prank. And with every minute that passed, more tears welled up in her eyes.

"No," she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Natsume."

She reached for his shoulders and started shaking him once more, "Natsume, wake up. Natsume, wake up. Natsume! Wake up! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"Mikan!" her door burst opened and a girl with dark hair and violet eyes ran towards Mikan's side.

"NATSUME!" Mikan wailed and continued shaking him until warm hands slowly pushed her away from Natsume's lifeless shell.

"Mikan," Hotaru croaked, forcing down the lump in her throat, "Stop. He's dead."

Mikan's eyes trailed the hands that held hers to a pale face and looked into a pair of violet eyes.

_Hotaru._

"Hotaru," she whispered.

Hotaru embraced the brunette and hushed her silently as she sobbed, shaking violently.

"Hotaru," Mikan cried, "How? Why now, After we- I, Natsume, how?"

"Mikan," Hotaru said, "Natsume didn't tell you, did he?"

"Tell me what?" Mikan broke free from the hug.

Hotaru hesitated and looked away.

"Tell me what!" Mikan demanded.

"Natsume, he-" Hotaru began but was interrupted by a deep voice.

A blond walked in and continued, "He fought the ESP and he won, but he used up too much of his Alice."

"Why?" Mikan covered her mouth with her hands as she took in the grave news, "WHY!"

"Because he wanted you to be free," Hotaru answered.

Mikan looked towards the lifeless corpse of the man she loved and cupped his cheek. Using her free hand to wipe her tears away, she tried to smile, but more tears flowed.

"Natsume," she began, "Thank you. I'm sorry I never got the chance to thank you. If only I knew, I... I... I'm so sorry."

"Mikan," Hotaru said and placed a shoulder on Mikan's shoulder, "No one blames you. And though we all love your smile, let it out. Let it all out."

The black cat's funeral was simple. It was held in a peaceful and serene place.

Ruka gave the eulogy as Mikan was still shaken about it. Though no more tears flowed, she couldn't bring herself to smile.

How could anyone?

She placed her hands in her pockets and felt something scrounged up.

She took it out and opened it; it was a note.

_Mikan,_

_I'm sorry you had to find out this way._

_I'm sorry that I kept this from you. But knowing you're trapped there forever was something I could not live with, so I had waited to become stronger so I could overthrow the ESP. _

_Which I did._

_Imai's brother found me and treated me, but that just gave me an extra day._

_That last night we spent together was really the best. I do not regret what I have done, and I'm really happy you were in this short life of mine._

_Keep smiling, Polka._

_You're free now. But it's sad that I can't spend this new found freedom with you. _

_Be happy._

_I love you._

_-Natsume. _

The sides of Mikan's lips twitched up a little as she read the letter again and again, her tears flowing once more.

* * *

**END.**

**Do leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Sorry for the errors and thanks for reading.**


End file.
